Maybe You're Not So Bad
by ColorLover123
Summary: A Sequel to 'We Will Never Get Along' I hope you like it! Rated for some extremely light swearing! 13


This** is dedicated to** _**GirlHayley**_** and 39cluesFan who both made me decide to do a part two. And thanks to anyone who reviewed this story or '****_We Will NEVER Get Along_****'**

**Me: Hmm...**

**Madison:What are you doing, Janus?**

**Me: Perfect! Madison, do the disclaimer.**

**Madison: No.**

**Me: Now or I will make sure you never play sports again!**

**Madison: Yeah right.**

**Me:Fine, I'll make you and Ned kiss.**

**Madison: You wouldn't.**

**Me: We all know I would. *evil smirk***

**Madison: Fine! ColorLover123 does not own anything but the stupid plot! I mean, I do NOT like the Starling!**

**Me: You do, I know...Which is why you two will kiss!**

**Madison: NOOOOOOO-**

* * *

Ever since the day in the closet, Madison and Ned had been avoiding each other. No one knew why, heck, not even _they _knew why, but they hadn't fought since. Reagan and Ted couldn't help but smirk in victory. Step 1 of Reagan's evil plan has been completed, now for part two: set them up on a date.

"Okay, this is the main point in the plan. They like each other, they need to realize that."

"Reagan, you're wringing your hands while pacing, while talking in a creepy, pedophile-like voice. I think this has gone to your head."

"Ted, this is the first time my sister has done anything even remotely girly, let me enjoy it."

"You're not even that girly!"

"Details, details. So, how should we get them to admit it? Blackmail? No, too predictable. Threats? Nah, Madison wouldn't get scared."

"Maybe we should just let them choose their own fate, I mean, who are we to meddle?" Reagan stared at her boyfriend of three months like he had grown a second head.

"That is possibly one of the dumbest ideas I have ever heard. No, we need help." She lifted her head, "and I know just who too ask."

Oh dear.

* * *

"So, you are in need of my assistance."

"Dan, why do you keep asking that? And what's with the weird accent?"

"Do you wish for my help or not?"

"Ted, I owe you an apology, this _was _a bad idea."

"Told you."

"I have come to my conclusion."

Both Ted and Reagan leaned forward. ...5 seconds... 10 seconds...

"WELL?!"

"Well my dear Reagan," but after seeing the angry look of Ted, "Well Reagan, I have decided to help you. But first, we must discuss the payment."

"I'll get you cheat codes for your new video game."

"I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Good, now get off the floor,and stop kissing my feet, it's really creepy."

"Right, so here's what you do..."

* * *

"Reagan, please explain too me why I am blind-folded?"

"Because, It's a _blind _date."

"That makes no sense."

"Never mind that."

* * *

"Ted, where are we going?"

"I got you a blind date with a very pretty girl."

"Really? Who?"

"It's a _blind _date!"

"So?"

"Ugh"

* * *

The two blindfolded Cahills were placed in two separate, sound-proof rooms. All there was in each room was a desk with a computer, a door that led too the bathroom, and a window high on the ceiling.

"Here is what you need too do." Reagan and Ted said through microphones, their voices only audible to their respective siblings. "You will use the computer to enter a chat room and converse with each other. If you refuse, you will... get a form of punishment. Take off your blindfolds and begin." They laughed evilly`

* * *

**(**_italics _is Madison and** Bold **is Ned**)**

_So um... hi._

**Hi**

_Are you as confused as me?_

**Definitely. I was minding my own business when suddenly, 'Oh hey, you have some computer date.**

_I know right! So, what do you like to do for fun?_

**Well, I tend to spend a lot of time in the lab. I'm really into Physics and stuff. What about you?**

_I'm more into sports. I do soccer at school every year. _

**Sounds fun. **

_Thanks. It actually is. So do you do any cool experiments, like blow stuff up?_

**Obviously, although, not always on purpose.**

_Awesome._

**So, since we are not aloud to share our names, tell me about yourself. **

_Well, I'm 13, I play on my school's soccer team, I'm from Wisconsin, my favorite color is purple, and I have two siblings. What about you?_

**I am currently 18, after school I attend debate club meetings, I am originally from Massachusetts, and I prefer yellow, and I also have two siblings.**

_Cool. _

**So, any idea how long we'll be locked up?**

_No clue. Hey can I ask you a question?_

**Go ahead**

_When I say- or well, type, in this case- Tomas, Ekatrina, Janus, Lucian, Madrigal, what do you think of?_

**I see you are a Cahill**

_So you are too?_

**Yeah, Ekat. What's your branch?**

_Tomas..._**  
**

**Cool.**

_Really?_

**Yeah, I know this really terrific girl from the Tomas Branch.**

_Really? Who? Maybe I know her._

**Maybe I'll tell you some other time.**

_Okayyyy..._

Then, a monotone voice came through the hidden speakers.

_You may both see who you have been chatting with.  
_

And suddenly, the plain wall separating the two lowered and Madison and Ned gasped, seeing the other across the room._  
_

"You?"

"You?"

"What the heck?" they yelled together. Realization dawned on them and they each screeched their respective sibling's name.

"TED!"

"REAGAN!"

The two glared at the other.

"I can't believe I was set up with an _Ekat_!"

"_I_ can't believe I was set up with a _Tomas_!"

"You said you knew, and I quote, "A really _terrific_ girl from the _Tomas_ branch"!"

"You know what, I'm leaving!"

"Fine, Wimp!"

* * *

Amy, Dan, Ian, Natalie, Sinead, Ned, Ted, Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, and Jonah all sat in the living room of Grace's mansion. Ever since the events of that afternoon, Madison had been ignoring/avoiding their siblings and each other. There was a tension in the air, so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Who would be here on such a rainy night. It had been pouring for hours and had no signs of stopping. Amy got up to answer the door. The others could hear bits and pieces of what she was saying through the sound of the storm.

"…are you doing here…are you… yes, they are here…come in?" she soon returned, with two young boys behind her.

One was about 5'6 and had shaggy blond hair. He was wearing a forest green sweatshirt and baggy jeans. His brown eyes were focused on Reagan.

His companion was about 5'7 and had brown hair cut in a Justin Bieber style that got in his hazel eyes. He also had baggy jeans but instead had a navy blue sweatshirt. His attention was focused on Madison.

"Guys this is Michael," she indicated the blond, "And Jake," the motioned to the brunette. "They say they know Madison and Reagan." apparently because when the two girls turned around, they immediately jumped up and went into a defensive position.

"Hello ladies," the Jake said, a smirk taking over his features. "It's been so long."

"I wish it was longer," Madison mumbled.

"Aww, that hurts," blondie said, patting his chest over his heart.

"Wow, Michael, dramatic much?" Reagan asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well Madison, you should shock me and say something intelligent."

"Well, _Jake,_ you act like your arrogance is a virtue!"

"Michael, your birth certificate is an apology letter from the condom factory!"

"Well Reagan, you are proof that evolution _can_ go in reverse."

"Jake, do you still love nature despite what it did to you?"

"Oh Madison, even if you were twice as smart, you'd still be stupid."

"You are just as useful as an ashtray on a motor cycle."

"You are so selfish Reagan, you are depriving a village of its idiot!"

All the Cahills watched as the four fought. Hamilton was holding Ted back from tackling Michael. Ned looked like he wanted to say something, but he remained silent. Then, all at once, the four screamed something no one but Hamilton was expecting.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I USED TO DATE YOU!"

"Gosh you are such an idiot Madison."

"Why don't you go and make out with some girl and then die in a hole you bastard."

"Wow Reagan, didn't know you had it in you."

"You know what Michael? Go enjoy yourself but learn from your parent's mistakes and use birth control."

"Ham?" Dan whispered to his friend, "What happened between them?" The large Tomas boy motioned for everyone to huddle around him.

"Those two dated Mads and Reagan for about five months. until they went to the park and saw the two boys making out with these two girls. It's the main reason Madison hates Ekats and Reagan hates Lucians."

"Wow." everyone breathed.

"Aw, poor Jake. Why don't you slip into something more comfortable, like a coma!"

"Okay, okay." Hamilton intervened. I think it's time for you two guys to go."

"Gladly." just before Jake was out the door, he turned around and pecked Madison on the lips. Then he turned around and ran.

The Tomas girl just stood there, anger radiating off her. Then, without a word, she got up and ran up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door.

* * *

Ned had been standing there forever, gathering his courage. Knowing he had to do this if he wanted a clear conscience, he reached up his hand and knocked on the door.

"I already told you Reagan, I don't want to talk." came the girl's voice from the other side. His heart broke as it sounded forced, like she had been crying.

"It's me," he called.

"Go away Ned."

Telling himself it was for the greater good, he got on his knees and picked to lock. He then stood up and walked into the room to see Madison laying other bed, crying into hr pillow. Ned crept toward her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Yes you do." she sighed.

"I know."

"Why did that upset you so much?"

"He was my first boyfriend. And he made out with the same girl who insults and irritates me every day. And do you know what he said when I caught them? He said 'Oh, by the way, I found someone better. I think we should break up.' and then he went right back to kissing her!"

"Okay," Ned said, not sure what to say, "I get why you wouldn't want to go through that again, but not all guys are like that."

She said nothing.

"Hey, since you're so upset, want to go get an ice-cream? I'll buy." he added hopefully.

"Why?"

"If you go on a least one more date in your life, you'll at least know you tried." this shocked the both of them Ned hadn't been planning on calling it a date.

"You know what, sure. I'd like that."

They smiled at each other, until Madison screamed "Race you down stairs!" before taking off running. The auburn haired boy shook his head laughing, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

**I know, not my best. But I wanted to get the sequel out before I forgot. I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think! ~Kate**


End file.
